Roleplay:Red Alert X (COMPLETED!)
This is a private rolplay between Gurahk and ZekeKnight, and first roleplay in the Maverick Hunter X series. Plot It is the year 20XX, and technology involving human/mobian-like robots has flourished. These robots--known as "Reploids"--are able to think and act on their own accord. However, over time, these machines had begun to corrupt themselves, and purpetrating crimes against mankind and Mobians. These evil Reploids--also known as Mavericks--were causing nothing but chaos for the planet Mobius. As a result, many groups were formed to deal with these criminal reploids. The most famous were the Maverick Hunters, who fought valiently against the Mavericks and bring them to justice. However, at the same time, an illegal band of Bounty Hunters knwon as Red Alert began to complete with the Maverick Hunetrs on a professional level. But one day, a key member of Red Alert made the decision to leave the group. This decision would changes destiny forever. And theus, a new battle began.... Characters *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Axl the Fox *Alia the Hedgehog *Nana the Echidna *Iris the Hedgehog *Cinnamon the Cat *Red the Hedgehog *Mecha Scorpio *Splash Warfly *Vanishing Gungaroo *Soldier Stonekong *Ride Boarski *Snipe Anteator *Wind Crowrang *Tornado Tonion *Flame Hyenard *General the Wolf *Colonel the Hedgehog *Slash Beast *Frost Walrus *Magma Dragoon *Jet Stingray *Mattrex *The Skiver *Clarice the Wolf *Spider the Hedgehog *Squid Adler *Layer the Cat (disguise only) Roleplay Chapter 1: Give 'em the Axl! Nana: Censors indicate a Maverick signature. Abel City Sector 25-East. X: But that's right near the trashed highway. Why would Mavericks want to attack there of all places? Zero: -shrugs- X: Alia? Alia: It does seem strange for Mavericks to attack such a place... X: Zero, I think this would be your department. Zero: -nods- I'm on it. -goes to ready his weapon- Iris: Zero..... Zero: Hm? Iris: Be careful.... Zero: It's just another Maverick, I'll be fine. Iris: I hope so.... Meanwhile.... (ABEL CITY SECTOR 25-EAST) ???: (hovering/flying therough teh air then stops on teh highway and looks around) Phew! So far so good! No one to stop me or bring me back! Zero: -arrives on top of a building- Hmm... Wonder where is this Maverick? ???: (feels a rumbling as he starts running off) Now what?! (he sees a Mechaniloid known as Mecha Scorpio land down) ???: Aww, fuck me! Zero: Aha! There it is! -jumps down to attack the Mechaniloid- ???: Huh?! Mecha Scorpio: (throws firearms from its tail) Zero: -evades and jumps to slash at its tail- Mecha Scorpio: (slashes with his pincers) Zero: -evades and slashes at them- Mecha Scorpio: (totally defenseless) ???:....(slowly starts to dash away while they're distracted) Zero: -slashes at its head, finishing it- Hmph! Nana: (through intercom) Zero! After that Reploid! I have a feeling he knows something about what's going on here. ???: (jumping up a tall building) Zero: Got it! -pursues the Reploid- (when Zero gets up, the Reploid isn't there, instead his ex-girlfriend holds a pistol to his head) "Layer;" Don't move! Zero: -grits his teeth, immediately recognizing "Layer"- You...BITCH!!! -quickly slices the pistol's barrel off and grabs "her" arm and pulls it hard the opposing way around "her" back- Think I should teach you the feeling...of being STABBED IN THE FUCKING BACK, WHORE!!!!! "Layer:" (pulls out another pistol and starts shooting) Zero: -takes the hand that's holding the pistol and crushes it with extreme anger and vengence, then slams "Layer"'s face down on the ground- What's the matter, bitch?! What happened to Dynamo, hmm? "Layer:" Ugh....Dynamo....? Zero: -shocked- ...Who the hell are you?! "Layer:" Damn....ya got me....(turns back to the Reploid Zero was chasing) Zero: -seething with anger- Oh there's some things I gotta learn you, boy. But right now, I need information about that Maverick I just destroyed. ???: Alright, alright! Get off me and I'll tell ya everything! Zero: -growls, but gets off of him- ???: (gets up) That thing ya trashed was actually a Mechaniloid that Red obviously sent to get me! Zero: Red? As in Red Alert? That vigilante group of wannabe Maverick Hunters? ???: Just them! And I was their best guy...till I left just now. Zero: ...I'll take you back to base, talk more then. ???: Alright. Let's move before Red Alert finds us! Zero: What's your name, anyway? I'm Zero. ???: My name's Axl. Zero: -teleports himself and Axl back to base- Chapter 2: Beginning the Duel Axl: Whoa....this place looks amazing! It makes the Red Alert HQ look like a condo! Zero: Glad you like it. Make yourself at home, you're gonna be here for a while. X: (walks in) Nice work, Zero! Zero: Save it X, we might have a bigger problem on our hands. X: Huh? Who's this? Axl: Name's Axl. Best sharpshooter around, and on Red Alert. Well.....I used to anyway... Zero: Tells us why you left. Axl: Because they were treating me like trash, giving me no respect....and they used me too! Used me to get some perfect data and steal it from me to power themselves up! X: That....that's horrible! Zero: Freeloaders... Axl: Yeah....I was smashing bad guys and collecting data while they were yucking it up and taking all the glory.... X: Wait a minute....how could you be a data collector? You don't look like the kind of person taht would do something that boring.... Zero: Oh no, what he can do pisses me off, and you'd know exactly why... Axl: (changes into a Decepticon-looking Maverick) Because I can copy the shape and abilities of Reploids and Mobians. (changes back) But it's far away from perfect. Even with my Copy Shot ability, I can only change into forms my own size. But for the rest, I can only get their abilities. X: That's incredible.... Zero: -whispers to X- He has "the bitch's" data... X: (acknowledges Zero, but doesn't reply) Where'd you learn this? Axl: Uhh....that's the thing....even I don't know... Zero: Huh...interesting... X: How do you not know? Axl: I just don't remember....all I remember is Red finding me in some sort of capsule and since then, I've been kickin' ass! (twirls his pistols around) Zero: -looks at X- X: This is inexcusable. Maverick or no Maverick, they can't get away with this! Zero: -nods- But, should we have the Repliforce handle them? You do know, that unless they show signs of Maverick behavior, our hands are tied. Nana: (through intercom) X, Zero! report to the control room, hurry! It's important! X: Got it! (dashes off) Zero: Roger. -dashes after X- Axl: Wait for me! (dashes after them) X: Alia, what's going on?! (a fizzy transmission is being shown, but too hard to make out) Alia: I'll try clearing it up... -trys to enhance the transmission- Axl: (gasps) It...it's Red...!! Red: You getting this hunters? I'm Red, leader of your friends here at Red Alert. I never imagined that our little friend would wind up in your hands. But in any case, I want Axl back. To receive his punishment for betraying us. Now I know he won't come back so easy, so how about this? Like you, we're hunters and we've trashed our share of Mavericks. So how about a duel; a duel to determine which group is the better hunters? I'm sure you won't mind if we use some of the Mavericks we've captured so far. So the last one standing wins. If you win, we'll surrender Axl to you. And if we win.....well, we'll leave that to your imagination.... Iris: (barges in) This is absurd! We cannot start another conflict like this! Think of all the lives at stake! You selfish person, we won't fight anyone! Not even for your own! Red: Hmph. Pretty tough talk for a virginous corpse! Iris: !? Red; All we care about is getting Axl! So you just sit tight, my boy. HAHAHAHAH!!! (transmission ends, as the alarm sounds and multiple red dots are shown on the map) Zero: -growls- Send a distress call to Colonel! Repliforce needs to be in on this! Red Alert must be stopped! Alia: On it! -sends a notification to Repliforce about what's going on- Iris: (confused) (Repliforce....? Colonel....? But I thought--) X: Damn it all! Why must this have to happen!? Zero: Because this isn't a utopia...we've been over this, X... Just drop it for now, we have a mission, and we'll be working directly with Repliforce to take Red Alert down. They've been deemed to be a threatening organization that could go Maverick. Grab your gear. -goes to suit up- Axl:....Wait! I'm coming too! X: No, Axl. You're staying here! I don't want you getting killed in this! Axl: Oh c'mon! I have to make them pay! I wanna get even for what they did to me! I can't forgive 'em! Zero: No. You'll stay here. Let us handle them. Repliforce officers should be here soon for briefing. Iris: But....Repliforce is-- General: (arrives) X.... X: General. (salutes) Long time no see... General: (salutes back) Too long... Colonel: -marches up next to General and salutes- I know you didn't call us in for a little reunion... Zero: -salutes also- I wish we could have that, but first things first. -they all end their salutes- Zero: We have an insurrection with the vigilante group of wannabe Maverick Hunters. Colonel: Red Alert? Zero: Correct, we're uncertain if they have gone Maverick or not. Colonel: Zero, in my expireince your decisions have been beyond reproach. Why do this then? Zero: I'm taking all of the precautions. We have no idea what they're capable of. Iris: B-brother...? Is it really you...? Colonel: Huh? Uh... I-Iris...? Zero: -suddenly confused with the sudden change of topic- Iris: (approaches Colonel) Is it? General: Iris?! But...how--? X: General, what is it? General: Iris is supposed to be dead Everyone (but Repliforce): WHAT?! Colonel: ...Iris... -walks up to her- Iris: Brother! (hugs him tightly) Oh, brother! I thought I would never see you again! Colonel: -hugs her back- Sister... Zero: ...Now it all makes sense...all that talk of, "another time"... General: (nods) Cinnamon: (runs in, panting) Sorry....I'm late....I hope I...didn't miss anything important.... Axl: (stares at her for a fairly long time) Wow.... Zero: ...Anyway, we should get back on topic. Axl, tell the good General what's up with Red Alert, boy. Axl: (too distracted by Cinnamon) (She's beautiful...) Zero: -slaps Axl on the back- HEY! Talking to YOU here! Come back down here! Axl: Huh?! Who?! What?! General: Red Alert. Axl: Oh...right...sorry. (shakes head a bit and starts telling them everything he just told X and Zero) General: I see.... Zero: We should get things started. What can we do? General: My men will assist you with this 'duel', but we can do very little in support. I suggest that someone stand watch over the boy. Colonel: Sir! I request permission for my unit to personally assist the Maverick Hunters on this, and if it's possible, select some of our men outside of my unit to assist, namely Slash Beast and Jet Stingray. General: Permission granted, old friend. Colonel: -nods- Thank you sir. Slash Beast: (roars) It's about time we slice & dice! I have longed to kill for a long while! Frost Walrus: I second that! I'll rip anyone that I find into pieces! Magma Dragoon: Hmph. Very subtle of you two.... Jet Stingray: Aw cut them some slack Dragoon, we all know it's been too quiet for the past I don't know how long. Magma Dragoon: Just watch your back.... Skiver: Dragoon's right, we have no idea what we're up against. Mattrex: That's where I'd disagree. We're part of the Repliforce, are we not? I think we all know what the outcome's going to be. Skiver: That may be true, but we shouldn't be arrogant either. Jet Stingray: I get that, but I don't blame them for being excited. Mattrex: Yeah yeah whatever. Skiver: Still, let's try not to let it get to our heads. X: Agreed Skiver. Iris, you and Cinnamon keep an eye on Axl. Don't let him out of your sight! Iris: Understood. Axl: (Hmm...this may not be so bad after all...) Cinnamon: YAY!!! C'mon, I know a safe place! (grabs his hand and runs along) Axl: WHOAA!!!! Cinnamon: (takes him into the storage area and locks them both inside) Everyone: (dumbfounded) Iris: Ummmm......what just happened? Zero: Don't know, and right now, we shouldn't care. Let's get down to business. Colonel: Agreed. Nana: I'm uploading a map of the locations of where Red Alert are. Colonel: Hmm... I suggest that Jet Stingray takes on the one off the coast there, with those battleships. Jet Stingray: Of course! Leave it to me! Colonel: There appears to be an illegal air force. That in and of itself is rebellious right there. Skiver, show it the meaning of the law. Skiver: Yes sir! General: There is a foundry with immense dangerous energy. Dragoon, that will be your target! Magma Dragoon: Understood. General: It also looks like Red Alert has seized control of a radio tower. Slash Beast will go there immediatly. Slash Beast: Heh! Piece of cake! Colonel: There appears to be raging chaos in the city. Mattrex, quell the violence. Mattrex: Yes sir!! Rraaah! Colonel: There also appears to be a disturbence in the jungle. Frost Walrus, search and destroy. Frost Walrus: Consider it done! General: And the last two we will leave to X and Zero. Zero: Right. X, take the havoc going on in that Ride Armor warehouse. I'll handle what's going on in the security mainframe. X: Understood. Iris: Everyone, please be careful out there... Alia: X, I've called in an old friend of yours. He's going to help hold down the fort, and specifically protect Axl, while you're gone. X: I'm not sure if Axl or Cinnamon want to be dist-- ???: -wraps two of his metal tentacles around X's eyes- Guess who, bud? X: AAAH!!! Iris: EEEEEKK!!! (faints) ???: Yes...I do tend to SHOCK people. -laughs playfully- Alia: -giggles- X: (breaks free, brandishes his X-Buster until he sees his attacker) Huh?! Squid Adler?! Squid Adler: Dang, you're no fun. -retracts his tentacles- Lost that playful factor since we got separated? X: I've almost never been in a playful mood, Alder. You should know that by now. Squid Adler: -shrugs- Thought you'd at least recognize me sooner than you did. Oh well. Zero: I take it you know each other from a while back? Squid Adler: Yeah, X and I are both B Class Hunters... All I'll say is...we formed a bond on sharing the same sentiment... Zero: Oh, I get it... X: Glad you showed up old friend. We have an issue on our hands.... Squid Adler: Your lovely lady already told me what's going down. I'm supposed to basically occupy space and protect some renegade vigilante kid, that sound about right? Alia: -blushes- X: That's correct. Squid Adler: Hopefully I can stick around... Life hasn't been the same without you... Zero: I believe that can be arranged... X: Right now, though, we have to stop Red Alert! And fast! Zero: Right. Let's get moving X! Colonel: Repliforce, move out! Repliforce: Yes sir! Meanwhile, in Storage Axl: (gulps) So, uhh.... Cinnamon: (giggles) I'm Cinnamon. Hello. (bows) Axl: I'm Axl. Say...you're pretty cute. Cinnamon: (giggles a bit again) Thank you. I get that a lot. But...you're pretty cute too. Axl: (blushes) Uhh, hehehe.... Cinnamon: So what do you do for fun? Axl: Fun? Isn't shooting the hell outta lowlives and sneaking around in all kinds of forms fun? Cinnamon: (laughs a bit) You're funny, too! Axl: Heh. Made ya laugh, did I? Y'know Cinnamon, you're really sweet... Cinnamon: (blushes) Awww..... Chapter 3: Cryo to the Jungle FROST WALRUS!!! VS!!! SOLDIER STONEKONG!!!! Frost Walrus: (teleports to the jungle) Huh! This isn't quite my nature to be here....but hopefully the denizens of this jungle can give me some challenge! READY!! Frost Walrus: (charging and stomping through the jungle, encountering enemies along the way) Puh! Is this the best you've got! GRAAAARR!!!! (begins smashing and crunching anything that is in his way, but having difficult landing jumps) DAMMIT!!! (Frost Walrus falls down a hole but is able to rescue some Reploids) Later.... Frost Walrus: These heads will be easy! (begins smashing some large stone heads, but they are not so hard to get and he gets crushed under a few times) Is this a fucking joke?! (roars and smashes them all) Heh! WARNING! WARNING! Soldier Stonekong: -jumps down in front of Frost Walrus- ...You're not who Red described will be fighting us... Frost Walrus: Change of plans. The Maverick Hunters realize they're not strong without us....you must be Stonekong. Soldier Stonekong: Indeed I am. It does not matter what the Maverick Hunters bring, we've nearly become invincible, and we're ready to exricise that strength and become the new Maverick Hunters. Frost Walrus: Nearly is the key word! You're just the baby penguin I seethe my teeth into for breakfast! Soldier Stonekong: And you look like a fat elephant ready to be hunted and killed for my next meal. -draws his huge heavy sword- Frost Walrus: Enough talk!! (charges at him) Soldier Stonekong: -delivers a swift but powerful strike to deflect the charge- Frost Walrus: GAHH!! WHAT?! YOU!! (fires ice crystals at him) Soldier Stonekong: -protects himself with ease with his shield, then strikes again- Frost Walrus: (shoves it aside, then begins using punches and clotheslines) Soldier Stonekong: -grunts and furiously slams his shield into him, following up with ferocious slash- Frost Walrus: (flown backwards; he stands up and roars furiously and throws ice blocks and shards at him) Soldier Stonekong: -barely blocked the blocks but took hits from the shards- Frost Walrus: (keeps relentlessly attacking) Soldier Stonekong: -forced into combining slashes and blocks to protect himself- Frost Walrus: (fires two powerful ice beams from his hands) Soldier Stonekong: -unexpecting such an attack, is blasted back, damaged- GAAAAAH!! Frost Walrus: (jumps up to stomp on him) Solder Stonekong: -unable to react to the stomp, and is crushed by the attack- Frost Walrus: (finishes him and roars) Solider Stonekong: -smiles- ...You've fought well...I am honored, to die by a true warrior's hand like yourself... -explodes- Frost Walrus: Heh! (teleports out) X GETS - GAEA SHIELD!!! MISSION CLEAR!!!! Frost Walrus: (returns to base) Heh! He put up a fight at least..... Colonel: Good work. General: That leaves only seven left. Slash Beast is in position now... Frost Walrus: Extract the Gaea Shield data to X. He may need this. Nana: Understood.... Meanwhile, with Axl and Cinnamon... Cinnamon: So Axl, do you have a mommy or daddy? Axl: Huh? Ummm....that's...kind if an awkward question.... Cinnamon: What do you mean? Axl: Well...to tell ya the truth, I don't know who made me or where I came from? Cinnamon: You really can't remember anything? Axl: Not a single thing. All I rememebr is Red finding me in some weird capsule and sicne then, I've been a hunter, taking down enemies. Cinnamon: Aww. Well I'm sure my mom could help get your memory back. Axl: Huh?! Chapter 4: The Annoying Signal SLASH BEAST!!! VS!!! TORNADO TONION!!! Slash Beast: (teleports there) Ugh....even from the lowest floor, that signal is annoying the crap outta me! Need to make sure that this thing gets taken down. There are some worthless girls being held captive here too....might as well get them out if I can.... READY!! Slash Beast: (running up the stairs, slashing through all of the enemies in his way and saving some of the girls) GRAAARR!!! (rips some of teh Mavericks into pieces) Girls: (running away, scared) Slash Beast: SONIC BOOM!!!! (uses it on a larger Maverick, crushing him).....hmm? (comes to the sub-boss) I can't reach him! So I need to use my claws to deflect his attacks. After a while.... Slash Beast: (running up teh stairs, taking care of all the enemies, jumping over gaps, and saving female captives) Almost to the top....at last..... WARNING!!! WARNING!!! Slash Beast: I made it all up here.....now where could-- Tornado Tonion: AROUND AND AROUND~!! -spinning like a top around Slash Beast- Slash Beast:....You gotta be kidding me.... Tornado Tonion: What? No funny? Lemme try again. AROUND AND AROUND~!! -spins like a top- Slash Beast: I have no time for games....(gets in fighting stance) Get ready to die! Tornado Tonion: OHH~!! You're no fun... Slash Beast: (charges and slashes at Tonion) Tornado Tonion: -spins backwards, evading- WHEEEEHEHEHEEEE~!! Slash Beast: (growls and keeps charging and slashing) Tornado Tonion: -spins around him and slams him in the head- WHEEEEE~!! Fun fun fun~!! Slash Beast: (getting pissed and keeps slashing faster) Tornado Tonion: AAAAH!!! Slash Beast: SONIC BOOM!!!! Tornado Tonion: AAHHH!!! -is knocked to the ground- You didn't like it...!! -explodes- Slash Beast: What a waste of my time.....(teleports out) X GETS - VOLT TORNADO!!! MISSION CLEAR!!! Slash Beast: (teleports to base) That was a complete waste of my time!! I am officially dishonored!! Colonel: What now? Elaborate. Slash Beast: I went through all that trouble to kill an annoying clown like that?! Did you mean to dishonor me or piss me off?! Colonel: Excuse me, I was unaware of that one's behavior. Any one of us would feel what you're feeling. Eat it and move on. General: Jet Stingray is now in position. I hope he can save all the Reploids trapped onboard that battleship before sinking it.... Colonel: I hope so too... Meanwhile, in Storage.... Cinnamon: So you didn't know anything about what they were doing until now? Axl: Nope. Not till now. I didn't even know that they were.... Cinnamon: They were what? Tell me. Axl:....They were killing innocent "Mavericks". Cinnamon: (gasps) That....that's horrible! Axl: I didn't get the respect I deserved either.....the only thing willingly keeping me at Red Alert....was her.... Cinnamon: "Her"? Chapter 5: Over the Seas JET STINGRAY!!! VS!!!! SPLASH WARFLY!!!! Jet Stingray: -teleports in- Oh yeah! Water's MY specialty! READY!! Jet Stingray: -jumps into the water, swiftly making his way through, destroying enemies along the way, and breaks into several battleships and rescues the trapped Reploids, then moves on- General: Stingray, the next one is filled with many enemies and Reploids trapped in the lower areas! Hurry and rescue them! Jet Stingray: Consider it done! -dashes on and breaks into another battleship, sending his Ground Hunters to take care of enemies and he himself rescues Reploids- Enemies: (shooting him) Jet Stingray: -evades with ease, either charging through them or sending Ground Hunters after them- Reploids: (thank him and are teleported to shore) Jet Stingray: Now...where is this idiot who treads on my waters?! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! Splash Warfly: (jumps out of the water) Keheheehe!! You've made it this far, but this is the end of the line! Jet Stingray: For you! You're lucky to have done this much, now I'm afraid you'll have to suffer the concequences! Splash Warfly: Idiot! This is all according to plan! Jet Stingray: What plan? All I see is a worthless low-life ready for the slaughter! Splash Warfly: You've turned this into the ideal battlefield for me...(takes out his lance) Kehehehe....take this! (slashes) Jet Stingray: -evades- You do realize, that it's mine too. -fires some Ground Hunters at him- Splash Warfly: (laughs and dives underwater) Later! Jet Stingray: -pursues him underwater, and dashes into him several times- KYAAAAAHH!! Splash Warfly: AAARGH!!! Jet Stingray: -dashes into him from below, forcing him out of the water- KYAAAAH!! Splash Warfly: (jumps onto a platform, waiting) Jet Stingray: -flys out of the water, and hovers, firing Ground Hunters at him- Splash Warfly: (slashes at them all) Jet Stingray: -falls back into the water, and lurks within it- Splash Warfly: (jumps in) Jet Stingray: -surprise dashes into him several times from several different angles- KYAAAH! Splash Warfly: (jumps up to the surface) Jet Stingray: -chuckles, and sends his Ground Hunters to lurk in the water and he does also- Splash Warfly: (radomly shoots at the sea) Jet Stingray: -waits until he's shot in his direction, then hops out of the water and dashes into him, causing him to fall into the sea, where Ground Hunters await to explode upon impact- Splash Warfly: Awww, fuck you-- -the Ground Hunters around Splash Warfly explode as he enters the water- Splash Warfly: (deader than dead) Jet Stingray: Yeah! That's what you get for screwing around in MY waters! (teleports out) X GETS - SPLASH LASER!! MISSION CLEARED!!! Jet Stingray: Hmph! The fool has been dispatched! General: Well done, Stingray....Dragoon may have trouble rescuing the Reploids in that furnace though.... Colonel: What? Is it on the verge of explosion? General: There are many explosives and traps, and Reploids are in the way of death.... Iris: (prays for him) Meanwhile in storage.... Axl: There was this girl in Red Alert named Pallette. Man was she beautiful....she was the navigator of the team. She was sweet innocent....but was kinda annoying too. Cinnamon: Yes? Axl: She was my girlfriend.... Cinnamon: G-Girlfriend... Axl: Yeah....at first I didn't mind. But then she kept talking to me and following me wherever I went. She would always talk and screamed whenever no one listened to her. I didn't wanna tell her to stop it, cuz I was afraid I'd hurt her feelings....because of my missions, we didn't share taht many private moments either...maybe I shoulda thought more of off-days or excuses for Red.... Cinnamon: Why? What happened? Axl:.....I was sent to capture this Maverick named Vile.... Cinnamon: Vile?! That turncoat jerk?! Axl: Uhhh...yeah. Anyway, I was able to take him down, when Pallette showed up. She got in my face because we didn't spend enough time together....that's when it hit me. My pride and dedication to my job as a hunter were getting in the way with my relationship with her.... Cinnamon: Axl.... Axl: And then, out of nowhere....Vile shot her...and she was killed...right in front of me...(starts to cry and hugs Cinnamon) I loved her.....more than anything....she never did anything...to deserve that....why? Why did she have to go? It's just not right! Cinnamon: Oh Axl....(hugs back and starts comforting him) Chapter 6: Burning up the Plant MAGMA DRAGOON!!!! VS!!! FLAME HYENARD!!!! Magma Dragoon: (teleports) Ugh! This place is full of booby traps. If I'm not careful, I'm dead! But I have to save the innocents. Here goes nothin... READY!! Magma Dragoon: (takes off, trying to save all he can and blast through the enemies) Reploids: (very relieved to see him come to their rescue) Magma Dragoon: (gives a thumbs-up and goes to the enxt part of the factory, with enemies up the wazzol) I don't have time for this! (flies over t5hem and burnst hem from above) Later losers! WARNING!! WARNING!!! Magma Dragoon: (lands tehn looks around; shrugs and walks forward) Flame Hyenard: -groaning in pain- Magma Dragoon: Huh? Hey, are you okay? Flame Hyenard: -turns to Dragoon, still groaning- Oh, it's YOU that's causing my suffering! Magma Dragoon: Huh?! Flame Hyenard: -seems extremely confused and in antagonizing pain- WRAAAAAAAAHHH!!! SOMEBODY STOP THE PAAAAIIIIIN!!!! Magma Dragoon: (sighs) I don't want to lose anymore, not even an enemy.... Flame Hyenard: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! SOMEBODY!!! HEEEEEELLLLP!!!! -has several sparking gashes in his shoulders, legs and back- Magma Dragoon: Forgive me.....HADOKEN!!! Flame Hyenard: -half of his body is blown off- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Magma Dragoon:.....(takes his power chip and carries his halves back to base) X GETS - CIRCLE BLAZE!!! MISION CLEAR!!! Flame Hyenard: -screaming in agony- Colonel: ...Dragoon, please explain this. Magma Dragoon: I couldn't kill....I still cannot forgive myself for the Sky Lagoon incident.....he and the otehrs must be fixed....that's why I'm going to bring them back as the medics fix Hyenard up.... Iris:...... General: Mattrex is on the freeway. There's bombs all over and Reploids scattered. I hope he can stop them in time.... Meanwhile in storage.... Axl: Pallette was the only one I knew that was any nice to me....she listened...she didn't use me or anything.....if only she were here now.... Cinnamon: I know that she's still watching you from heaven Axl...and I don't think she'd want you to be crying over spilled milk. You need to let it go and move on. Nobody's flawless at the end.... Axl Yeah, I guess...(yawns) Ugh.....man, I'm tired.... Cinnamon: (giggles) Get some rest. You'll be safe here.... Axl: (lays down on the crates and falls asleep) Cinnamon: (blushes) He's so cute when he sleeps like that....(kisses his forehead) Chapter 7: Dinosaur Hits the Road MATTREX!!! VS!!! RIDE BOARSKI!!! Mattrex: -teleports in- Heh! This shouldn't be a problem at all! Nana: You'll need to use the Ride Chaser for this mission. The bombs will detonate in five minutes! Mattrex: Oh great! What a way to ruin my fun! Oh well... General: Hop on it, and hurry up! You have little time, so don't fool around! Mattrex: Yes sir! -jumps on it and rides off- READY?! 3..... 2...... 1...... GO!! Mattrex: -blasts through, rescuing Reploids left and right as possible- RAAAWWR!! YEAH! General: Focus on disarming the bombs as well, Mattrex! Mattrex: With all due respect, I don't think there's enough time to disarm ALL of them. If there's a central system for all of them then certainly, but otherwise, it doesn't seem to be a good idea. -continues on- General: Just hurry before they detonate! Mattrex: Already have been doing so. -continues on, rescuing as many Reploids as possible- WARNING!! WARNING!! Mattrex: -hops off- RRRAAAAAAAWWWWRRRRR!! Who's the fool trying to blow up this city?! (a motorcycle Maverick circles around him) Mattrex: HUH! So are you the one that's pulling the strings around here? (motrcycle transforms into a reploid) Ride Boarski: RAGGH!!!! (snorts) You stupid dino tried to take us down?! I'll get you for this! (snorts) Mattrex: Not really, I'm in the mood for ham tonight! Ride Boarski: HAM?! Why I oughta--!! I'm gonna!! AAAAARRRRRGH!!!!! (turns motorcycles and charegs at him) Mattrex: -blasts him with a powerful stream of flames- What was that? I can't hear with all the oinking an snorting! Ride Boarski: YOU PUNK!!! (keeps charging) Mattrex: -deflecting his charges by blasting flames at him- Punk? You're the punk around here! Ride Boarski: GRAAAARR!!!! WUUURRRRAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! (going crazy fast) Mattrex: -contemptuously blasts him in a direction that'd cause him to crash- Ride Boarski: WEEEERRRR!!!!! (crashes, killed) Mattrex: HAH! Serves you right! -laughs boisterously and pompously- X GETS - MOVING WHEEL!!! MISSION CLEARED!!! Mattrex: -teleports out- General: We're more than half-way through.... Colonel: Skiver should be in position soon. Hopefully he can take out that air force before it damages civilization. Meanwhile.... Red: I'm glad you could stop by, bounty hunter.... ???????: Meh, as long as I get this job done, I'm happy.... Red: Thanks to the special tracking device I planted in his back before he ran off, you should be able to find the Maverick Hunters' base. Once you find the boy, you may do one of two things: you may bring him back so I can personally kill him...or you can do it yourself, on-site..... ???????: Well, that all depends on the price....how much? Red: (snaps his fingers and several Red Alert agents show her 8000 rings) ???????: Mmmm, you do know when the price is right, Maverick. Red: Then we have a deal, bounty hunter? ???????: If you're gonna pursuade me....call me Clarice...Clarice the Wolf.... Chapter 8: Brony in the Sky THE SKIVER!!! VS!!! WINGDCROWRANG!!! Skiver: -teleports in and starts flying- Hmph...fool thinks he can simply take the skies for himself...I'll prove him wrong... READY!! Skiver: -begins destroying enemy air ships, mainly bigger, stronger, armed ones-' (the ships begin firing back, trying to shoot him down as jets begin coming in to shoot him out of the sky) Skiver: -evades with ease, and destroys jets as he continues- Mavericks: (shooting from the ground) Skiver: -uses ships as shields as he destroys their cannons- WARNING!!! WARNING!! Skiver: Hmph. (a boomerang appears from the sky) Skiver: -grabs it and throws it at a ship, destroying one of its main cannons- Tch, please... (another boomerang takes him down to the flagship) Skiver: NGH!! -gets back up in the air- Wind Crowrang: (appears) Well, aren't you a tricky one to keep down! Skiver: You have no idea. This airspace is my playground, my backyard. -Repliforce air ships appear and begin attacking the rebel airships- Skiver: And now, this is war. Wind Crowrang: You have zero chance at defeating me, boy! Skiver: A ragtag group of thugs defeating Repliforce? That'll be the day when Mobius explodes! You may win the battle against me, but you will lose the war against Repliforce!! Wind Crowrang: Heh...so noble...your kind sicken me.....SLICE!! (shoots energyrangs at him) Skiver: -takes out his Chaosblade and slashes at the energyrangs, sending them back at him, following up with a sky-blue "hologram" dashing at him, slashing at him when making contact- Wind Crowrang: ("blocks" it) Skiver: -slashes at his back, moving while he was distracted by the hologram, then follows with a spinning dash into him, wings in full extension- Wind Crowrang: GAAAAAHH!!!! Skiver: -swings his blade at him with broad and kinetic strokes, targeting his limbs- Wind Crowrang: (crashes onto the Repliforce flagship) Skiver: -lands on board to view his handiwork- Wind Crowrang: Ngh....think you've...won already? Hehehehee.... Skiver: Not yet. -starts for him- I wanted to tell you, that this is what happens when you challenge Repliforce. -stabs him, dealing the final blow- X GETS - WIND CUTTER!!! MISSION CLEARED!!! Skiver: -looks back out at the sky, and sees the remaining rebel airships and the flagship in the process of being destroyed by Repliforce airships, and sighs of relief, then teleports back to base- The skies, once more belong to Repliforce! Colonel: Good work, Skiver. -smiles- Skiver: Thank you sir! -smiles- General: Zero and X are ready.... Iris: Zero....please be careful...(prays) Meanwhile, in storage.... Axl: (still asleep) Cinnamon: (smiles) Axl...he's so gorgous looking like taht...I feel-- Clarice: Anxious? Me too...I'd like to try out my bad boy too. (a laser like mini-cannon appears on her mechanical wrists) CinnamoN; HuH?! Wh-who are you?! Clarice: The name's Clarice...and I'm here for my baitr. (shoots her with it) Cinnamon: AAHH!!! (knocks back into a wall hard) Axl: Ngh....(struggling in his sleep) Clarice: (approaches him and takes off ehr sunglasses) Hmmm....wouldn't feel satisying or noble to deliver him like this...(sighs) Oh well....(turns to Cinnamon) There's always an alternative..... Chapter 9: Cybernetically Zero ZERO THE HEDGEHOG!!! VS!!! SNIPE ANTEATOR!!!! Zero: -teleports in- Well, I'm here... Nana: Zero, there are some "NetNavi's" gon Maverick around here. Watch your step! The area will also turn upside-down at times.... Zero: Got it. -proceeds- READY!! Zero: -dashing through cyberspace, destroying Maverick "NetNavis"- TorchMan: (shoots fire at him) Heheeheh!! Zero: Tch. -jumps over him and slices at his back on the way down- TorchMan: GYAAA!!!! StarMan: (shooting stars at Zero) Zero: -evades and slices his bow in half, then slashes at StarMan himself- StarMan: GYAAA!!!! Zero: Hmph. -proceeds- WARNING!! WARNING!! Zero: Hmm... -inserts his Shield Ability Crystal into his Chaosblade- Snipe Anteator: (waiting for him) Zero: So, diagnostics got haywire I see. Snipe Anteator: (chuckles) Even better than expected.... Zero: Oh really? Snipe Anteator: But...it seems you've forgotten your true mission... Zero: ...My true mission? Snipe Anteator: I see data buried deep within. Is it memories of the future or false images of the past? Zero: Huh...? Snipe Anteator: Blue - the lies that have infested this world. Red - those defeated and sealed away forever. Zero: -confused- Iris: Zero! Don't let him get into your head like that! Zero: Huh?! -shakes his head- R-Right... Snipe Anteator: (begins throwing punches) Zero: -parries, creating a shield to protect himself- Snipe Anteator: (fires some homing missiles) Zero: -maintains his shield to protect himself, inserting his Sonic Effect Crystal while doing so, and slashes at him, sending waves of energy at him- Snipe Anteator: UGH!!! Zero: -keeps up the assault- Snipe Anteator: (falls down, hurt) Zero: -makes slashes to slice his limbs off- Snipe Anteator: (chuckles) Zero: -replaces his Sonic Effect Crystal with his Impact Effect Crystal, and slashes at his head- Snipe Anteator: (killed) X GETS - SNIPER MISSILE!!! MISSION CLEARED!!! Zero: Hmph... -teleports out- Iris: Zero, you're okay! Zero: Yeah... -sighs- Nana: That just leaves X.... Zero: Mhm... Colonel: Indeed. General: It's up to you X...good luck! Chapter 10: Kiddy X X THE HEDGEHOG!!! VS!!!! VANISHING GUNGAROO!!! X: (teleports) Looks like I'll need the Ride Armor for this....Alia, I need your help to get through this! Alia: Got it! Get to a Ride Armor so I can feed the schematics to the navigation system! X: (nods and heads off) READY!!! X: (blasts some enemies in Ride Armor, then gets in it) Alia: Okay! -sends the schematics to X's navigation system- Can you figure out where you're going? X: I think so...(marches off in the armor) Alia: Good luck... X: (stomps off, destroying all the enemies and saving the Reploids) WARNING!! WARNING!! Vanishing Gungaroo: -breaks through a wall in front of X, laughing maniacally- X: Huh? Vanishing Gungaroo: DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROOOOY!! YEEEEEAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAH!!! X: Well, this is unexpected. I wasn't expecting to find a short Maverick, nor was I expecting to fight a young one. Vanishing Gungaroo: OOOOHHHH, YOU ASKED FOR IT!!! I'M NOT A LITTLE KID!!! -drives his Ride Armor to attack X's- X: (blocks it) You keep misbehaving, you won't get your snack. (smirks and shoots missiles) Vanishing Gungaroo: -cries out in a rage and continues attacking- X: (starts throwing punches to counter) Vanishing Gungaroo: -screams, extremely angry, and frenzically attacks- X: (keeps shooting him) Hold still, you brat! Vanishing Gungaroo: -hops out, Ride Armor disabled- X: (What's he up to....?) Vanishing Gungaroo: -starts up attacking X again, with a flurry of richochet kicks- X: (tries blocking, but his Ride Armor has taken heavy damage) Vanishing Gungaroo: -does a 1-2-3 punch behind the Ride Armor- X: (hops out before it gets destroyed) Vanishing Gungaroo: -performs some richochet kicks on X- X: GAAH!! Vanishing Gungaroo: -stops to catch his breath- X: He's worn down...now's my chance...SNIPE MISSILE!!! Vanishing Gungaroo: -arm is blasted off- GAAAAAHH!!! X: Now let's end this.... Vanishing Gungaroo: -on the ground and unable to move- (some strange card drops down from above and strikes down onto Gungaroo) Vanishing Gungaroo: -crushed- X: Huh?! WHo are you?! (looks up) ??????: Trust me, I didn't do that for you...(jumps down) I'm neither Maverick, nor Red Alert. But if I brought your head to one of your enemies....it would fetch a pretty penny! (takes out a card) X: A bounty hunter! ??????: Well done, chump. That's quite a grasp of the obvious you've got there. I'm Spider...it's a pleasure...now let's rumble! X: (starts shooting him) Spider: (counters with his cards; then charges at him with punches and kicks) X: (too surprised to act quickly and gets clobbered a bit) Spider: (smirks) X: Grrr...SNIPER MISSILE!!! Spider: (dashes out of the way, shoots more cards) X: (counters) ROLLING WHEEL!!! Spider: GUAAAHH!!! X: (fires a charged shot) Spider: (fires a Flush hand at him) (both attacks hit and leave heavy damage) -suddenly, Repliforce soldiers led by Skiver arrive- Skiver: Spider! -takes out his Chaosblade- You're coming with us! Spider: Drat...I was about ready to finish you off...we'll pick this up later! The more you run, the higher the bounty....(escapes) X: Wait! Skiver: Darn it! Thought bringing in that crook would please the Colonel... X: (sighs and picks up the power chip) Well...at least Red Alert's Elite 8 are done with....let's head back to base! Skiver: -nods- X GETS - EXPLOSION!! MISSION CLEAR!!!! Chapter 11: Going Red X: (teleports back) It's finally over... Skiver: -teleports back- ...I've failed to bring Spider in... X: At least now, Axl is free to go.... ???: Cinnamon?! CINNAMON?! X: Huh? Axl?! Axl: (runs in) Cinnamon, where are you?! Skiver: Huh? X: Wasn't Cinnamon supposed to be watching you? Nana: Ugh! The monitor's fizzing up again... X: Then it must be Red...Alia, try clearing it up. Alia: Right. -trys to enhance the image- Red: (chuckles) I should congratulate you all....I never would have imagined that seven of my top hunters would be defeated in such a fashion that you displayed..... X: Red, we defeated your top guys! A deal's a deal, you give Axl his freedom! Red: Now hold on just a minute, big blue! Our little duel isn't finished yet....you still have me to deal with....however, I know for a fact that only one of my top men was defeated by a Maverick Hunter....and Hyenard wasn't defeated at all....so therefore, your request is denied! Colonel: Your statement about Hyenard is invalid. He was already in critical condition when he was found, which is solid evidence of subordinate abuse. Therefore, you must be terminated. No questions asked. Red Alert has already been blacklisted, so you have no chance of being "the new Maverick Hunters" despite what happens. Prepare to be disposed of as Mavericks. Red: Oh...I see how it is....you Hunters are nothing more than mere cowards....you knew you couldn't win, so you had your boyfriends take care of everything....you think I'd let this slide? I hired a specific Bounty Hunter to find and take down Axl....but I wasn't expecting her to actually give me a.....toy...(chuckles and shows Cinnamon being electrochain and on her knees) Axl: Cinnamon?! Cinnamon: Help!! Help mee!!! Axl: Red, when I get my hands on you-- Colonel: Hmph. You were known as vigilantes, but you're really nothing but anarchists, because you have no understanding about something called the law. I would explain, but you wouldn't understand. Get this scum off the screen. Red: Not so fast, Colonel! I have a deal....that you will not refuse.... Colonel: How's this for a deal? Prepare for retirement or be painfully disposed of. Cut the link. Alia: -ends the transmission- Colonel: Slash Beast! Frost Walrus! Skiver! Mattrex! Prepare for a full-scale assault! Skiver: Sir! Yes sir! Mattrex: GRRAAAAHH!! YES, SIR! Axl: Wait a minute! X: Huh? Axl: You have to take me with you this time! Please! X: Axl, we can't do that! Zero: Are you crazy, boy? You going is probably what he wants! Axl: Aww, c'mon you guys! Cinnamon's in trouble, and I have a bone to pick with Red! I have to go! Zero: ...Just go get Cinnamon. X: Zero?! You can't be serious!! General: X, there's very little choice. Cinnamon is in great danger. My men will create a diversion, driving off most of Red Alert's forces. Meanwhile, the Maverick Hunters will go inside and deal with Red....with Axl! X:...... Axl: I let one girl I cared for die before....I won't let it happen again! X:....Fine. But I don't like this.... Nana: The base has three different paths that lead to where Red is. I suggest X, Zero, and Axl take one of each... Zero: -nods- Right. Don't screw this up, boy. Axl: Relax. I know this place in-and-out! I know exactly what I'm doing! X: Alright, Alia; Nana, get us there! Alia & Nana: Roger! (beams them to the inside of Red Alert HQ) General: (nods to Colonel) Colonel: -nods in acknowledgement, then leaves with Slash Beast, Frost Walrus, Skiver and Mattrex- Magma Dragoon:....... Squid Alder: -walks up, having seen what had just taken place- You don't like killing either, do you? Magma Dragoon: No....especially not after...the incident at Sky Lagoon.... Squid Alder: It looks like, then, your Colonel recognizes that... Magma Dragoon:...... Squid Alder: I'm just saying... X doesn't like killing either... Magma Dragoon: Huh?....I see... Squid Alder: -pats his shoulder- We'll be okay. Magma Dragoon: Even so...we should still help out.... Squid Alder: ...Maybe...I would like fighting alongside X again... X, Zero, and Axl: ((teleport to the three paths) Zero: ...Boy, I would say if you needed help, holler, but that really isn't the case here...so just don't get too reckless and get half your body separated from you. Axl: Relax, Zero! I can handle this! I'm the best of this gang of punks. Besides, I can't fuck up for Cinnamon.... Red: (laughs through the intercom) Welcome, Maverick Hunters.... All three: Red!! Red: I see you've gone separate ways....hoping to find me in time? Well, let's make this seem more...intresting. You have 10 minutes to reach here. If not, the girl will die.... Cinnamon: Axl! Mr. Zero! Mr. X! Please help!! Axl: Don't worry, Cinnamon! I'll be there soon! Red: Oh, and before I forget....also in 10 minutes, this base will begin to self destruct....I set it this way in case of an emergency.... Axl: (gasps) Shit! I completely forgot Anteator installed that function.... Red: Your time begins now.....good luck! (laughs) X: Damn! I can't let this happen! We've lost enough lives as is, hang on Cinnamon! I'm on my way! Zero: And he calls us ''out for being cowards! -inserts his Active Ability Crystal and dashes off- X & Axl: (dash off, shooting any agents and Mavericks in their way) Zero: -making his way through, slashing through agents and Mavericks in his path- X: I've gotta hurry...(jumping on walls) Axl: I can't let Cinnamon die.... Zero: Can't I go any faster?! -dashing through narrow halls- TIME REMAINING: 7 minutes, 50 seconds Axl: Damn!! Gotta hurry!! Zero: -tries going faster by somersault jumping- X: (begins dashing until he gets to a big door) (a playing card appears and barely misses X) X: Huh? Spider: (behind him, leaning against a wall) You've stirred up a lot of trouble here, X. Which is perfect for my line of work.... X: (points his buster at him) Filthy bounty hunter! Spider: The name's Spider...now say your prayers....(quickly attacks him and sends X into a wall) Too bad for you, but I can see you like you're in slow motion.... X: (groans) Spider....I have....not enough time...for you.... Spider: Then make the time. (takes out a card) You're done for, X! -a familiar squid-like Reploid runs up- ???: Huh?! Spider?! Spider: What?! Squid Adler?! But....you're dead! X: Adler! What are you-- Squid Adler: I couldn't resist the urge to fight alongside you again, X... And Spider, it'd take more than that to unplug this squid! Spider:.....I may be a filthy bounty hunter. But I won't defile a friend's soul. Just know that we'll meet again X.... X: Wait,. what do you mean-- Spider: (teleports out) X: A friend...? Squid Alder: -sighs- He and I worked together a while ago... Our last mission got us in a bind...well, he was able to escape fine, I wasn't so lucky... X: How'd you get out then? Squid Adler: Thing is, I don't even know for certain. All I remember was kicking, screaming, and fighting like hell, and the next thing I knew, Reploids were pulling me out of rubble... And seeing that my armor had better days... X:....(shakes head) Alder, we have less than seven minutes before this place blows up! You have to get out of here! Squid Adler: Hey! I came out all this way to be sent back? Are you serious? I know how you think X, but your form of trying to save everyone is to carry the world on your shoulders. It doesn't matter how much potential you got, trying to carry the world like that would destroy you. Besides, I survived exploding buildings before. And this opportunity to fight alongside you again is too good to pass up. X:.....Okay. If you insist. But we better hurry... Squid Alder: Got it! TIME REMAINING: 6 minutes, 5 seconds Axl: (flying fast) Gotta hurry up! Zero: -dashing and jumping quickly- C'mon...!! Clarice: (waiting for him at a certain point) Zero: -rushing his way through- Clarice: (sees him coming this way) Hmmm.... Zero: -trying to move as fast as possible- Clarice: (in his way, observing him closely) Zero: -tries jumping over her, not caring- Clarice: (knocks him back) Hmm... Zero: -lands on his feet- Outta the way, bitch! Clarice: Hmmm....I honestly thought you'd be taller...you didn't look that short in your file. Zero: Oh, is this a flirting game to you? When the damn building's going to blow up, yeah, that makes a lot of sense. -grabs her arm and whips her to a wall in a rage to continue on- Clarice: (flips off the wall) Hmm...temper's out of control too.... Zero: -keeps going, very aware of time being short- Clarice: (shoots him from behind with a Terminator-like gun) Zero: -falls, his back blasted into a gash- GAAAH! Clarice; Sorry, but I can't let you pass! I've been hired to take you out. Zero: -slowly gets up- Then prepare to be split in two! -activates his Chaosblade and inserts his Impact Effect Crystal- Clarice: (cocks up her gun and starts shooting) Zero: -evades and slices off the barrel of her gun- Clarice: You think this is all I have? Zero: -puts his blade to her neck- Does it matter? Clarice: Yes, it does....(kicks him to escape then starts some strong punches and kicks) Zero: -takes them but retaliates by slashing wildly at her- Clarice: (takes some, but otherwise evades) Zero: -kicks her in the face hard- Clarice: UGH!! Zero: -follows up with kicking her into a wall- HMPH! Clarice: Ugh....not bad.... Zero: Hmph. -dashes off- I've wasted enough time already... Clarice:.....(jumps off) TIME REMAINING: 5 minutes Axl: (jetting off fast) C'mon Axl! you can do this....Cinnamon's counting on you.... Zero: -growls- COME! ON!! Axl: (running as fast as he can) Zero: -moving as fast as he can- X: (going as fast as he can) TIME REMAINING: 2 minutes, 12 seconds Axl: I'm almost there, just a little further-- Zero: MOVE MOVE MOVE!! Axl: Zero! Zero: WAH! BOY! -moving too quick to stop, jumps over him- Axl: Will you stop with the boy stuff?! Jeez! Zero: Hmph. We need to keep moving. C'mon! -dashes off- Axl: (jets off) I won't let another die.... X: Zero! Zero: X! X: We've got some back-up.... Magma Dragoon: (appears behind Zero) Squid Adler: -with X- Zero: I see... But we're running out of time! We need to find Cinnamon and destroy Red! TIME REMAINING: 25 seconds Axl: Almost there....just a little more...! Zero: MOVE!!! DON'T RELAX OR BE FACE-TO-FACE WITH RUBBLE!! X: Right! (charges his buster) Zero: -inserts his Impact Effect Crystal into his Chaosblade and activates it- TIME REMAINING: 10 seconds X: (blasts the door down) Axl: (jets in) Red!! Cinnamon: Axl!! Red: Well done, boy....you're right on time! (self-destruction activated; the base baegins to shake and slightly crumble a bit) Zero: -dashes in- Damn it! -quickly trying to calculate a solution to this- Chapter 12: The Final Battle Red: This building is coming down, and we'll all die with it! Axl: Fine by me! I've waited for this for a long time! Zero: So this is your "glorious and righteous" philosophy? This is more cowardly than what you demonize us to be. Tch, such a damn hypocrite. Axl: Zero! This is between me and Red. Cinnamon: Axl, please. Let's just get out of-- Axl: No! He has to pay for this! Now go! Now!! Zero: Boy, didn't I tell you to just get Cinnamon?! Take her and go! X: Zero. Zero: What?! X: This is something he has to do alone. Besides. 4-on-1 doesn't exactly add up to a fair fight. Zero: ...Fine. I'll take Cinnamon and get out of here... Don't screw this up, boy... -jumps to Cinnamon to free her- Cinnamon: Axl!! Axl & Red: (begin to battle) Zero: -puts away his Chaosblade and dashes off, carrying Cinnamon- (some fire starts appearing and teh ground and ceilings begin collapsing) X: Adler, Dragoon, we need to get out of here! Squid Adler: Aw darn! Oh well...okay, let's go... Red: (uses some of Axl's abilities to get an edge) Axl: Ugh! You stole my powers to fget and edge, it's not gonna work! Red: 9smirks and charges) Axl: (charges in turn) Elsewhere... Squid Adler: Hooray for tons of running around! At least it's better than doing nothing... X: (runing as fast as he can) Squid Adler: -running fast with X- Zero: -already ahead, speeding his way out with Cinnamon- Magma Dragoon: (flying out, dodging the obsticles in his way) -a hole is blasted in the wall, revealing Skiver and a Repliforce airship with its boarding hatch open- Skiver: We're here for extraction! Zero: Got it. -pivots to jump out the hole and onto the ship- The others are still back there! Skiver: -flies down the hall to direct the others- Cinnamon: Wait! Axl's still in there! (some parts of the base start crumbling) Squid Adler: Huh? Skiver? Skiver: We're awaiting extraction, not far up here. Are you guys the last ones? Squid Adler: No, the kid is still in there. Skiver: You guys keep moving. I'll find him. -dashes off- Axl: Noo!! Reeed, you're coming with us....IN HELL!!!! (dashes to him) Red: (heavily damaged to this point) Skiver: -flies in- Axl! Axl: (about to shoot Red's head off) Skiver: Axl! We need to get out of here! Axl: DIE RED!!! Skiver: Axl! There's no time! Leave him to get crushed by the building! Axl: GET LOST OR I'LL SHOOT YOU TOO!! Skiver: First of all, shoot me and you'll be considered a Maverick, second, what's more important? Living to see what you love or dying here to get revenge that would be meaningless? Axl:...... (some of the rubble start to fall upon them) Skiver: Come on! There's no time! -activates his Chaosblade to slash at some of the rubble falling near him- Hurry! Axl: Guh! (the entire building begins collapsing on them) Cinnamon: AXLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Skiver: -emerges out flying, holding Axl, heavily damaged- Urk...! I hope...Colonel...is pleased... -flies to the fleeing ship and crashes inside- Zero: Dang...how can I explain this one to Iris? Axl: Ugh.... Cinnamon: AXL!!! (hugs him tight) Ooh man, I thought you were a goner!! Axl: ACK!! Cinnamon....too tighht....hurting... Zero: Cinnamon, loosen up on him. -activates control panel to shut the hatch- Jet Stingray: Skiver! Looks like you've had better days! Skiver: Ya...THINK..?! Ugh...ooowww...uuuugh... Cinnamon: S-sorry.... General: Well done, all of you. Red Alert is no more and peace has been restored once again.....for now at least.... X:...... Zero: X... X: I know....I understand now....we have no choice but to fight....but I won't back down. I am Maverick Hunter X, and I accept my destiny at last! Zero: That's the X I know! -puts a hand on his shoulder- X: And I'd love to have Axl on the team too. Zero: ...You're training him. Iris: You are too, Zero! Zero: Ngh! D-Do I HAVE to...? I-I mean, I think X can handle it just fine by himself... X: Zero, I think your help would be great for Axl too. Zero: -sighs- Fine... Cinnamon: You mean....he can stay with us?! X: That's right! Cinnamon: (hugs X tight) Oh thank you Mr. X! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou thank you!! X: (laughs) Hey! Take it easy, Cinnamon! Squid Adler: Did I just hear laughter from X? Axl: Y-you mean it....? Thanks X...I won't let you down! Zero: Better not, boy... Skiver: I ow like it ow that ow everyone's ow basically ow walking ow over me owowowow... Jet Stingray: I got you. -takes him and gets him out of the way of the others- Squid Adler: Heh, Mr."Never-In-A-Playful-Mood" just laughed... A first? X: Heh....but we're not through yet...the Mavericks are still at large, and we need all the help we can get.... Zero: Indeed... Axl: (Pallette....I swear I'll get back at him for this....I'll do this...for you....) X: Something tells me our next challenge is sooner than we think.... Zero: Probably. Axl: But we'll be ready.... '''THE END!' Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Maverick Hunter X Category:Gurahk's RP's